bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Larry Express!
The Larry Express is the second half of the eleventh episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry is riding a train through the desert while singing a song about all he enjoys being a train conductor. After the song ends, Larry is still riding the train down the tracks when he sees that part of the train tracks over a ravine have been damaged. He freaks out and starts wondering what to do. He tries to stop the train by turning the pressure wheel, pulling the train whistle, and throwing a shovelful of coal into the boiler, but that only makes the train go faster! As Larry panics over the situation, he asks for a break, making him realize that's the only thing he didn't try. He tells the viewers that it should've been the first thing he'd tried, yet didn't. That's when the viewer sees that the train is starting to get really close to the tracks. Before Larry can pull the brake lever, the train falls into the ravine. Larry screams as he falls with it. As Larry continues screaming, we switch to the inside of Pa Grape's Corner Store and see that the ravine problem was all just Larry's imagination! Pa is just removing the model train from the tracks in his store. After removing it, he tells Larry to snap out of it. Larry does so and is relieved to see that he's safe. Pa then comes up to Larry and tells him to look after the model train while the tracks are replaces. After Larry accepts, Pa adds one more thing: that train is his property and he doesn't want it to break. He makes Larry agree to not play with the model train before giving it to him. Pa then tells Larry that he's off to buy new train tracks because someone got gum all over the old ones. The someone is revealed to be Mayor Archibald, who has gum on his face, and he apologizes. Pa then leaves after that, leaving Larry behind with the model train. Larry then decides he'll go into his imagination, where Pa won't be around to tell him what to do, and proceeds to do just that. In his imagination, Pa is just about to tell Larry what to do, which Larry is disappointed to hear. Pa tells him that he needs him to get his train to Veggwood as fast as possible. Pa then warns him not to dilly-dally and to not blow the whistle, as there are cowboys and bandits out in the area Larry will be taking the train through. Larry promises to follow Pa's instructions before getting in the train and chugging away. Larry tells himself that he has to prove to be the most responsible conductor if Pa is going to trust him with the train. As the train chugs down the tracks, Larry notices a Buffalorange blocking the tracks. He first decides to try and scare it away with the whistle, but recalls Pa's rule about it and pulls the brake lever instead. The train stops right in front of the Buffalorange, just a few inches away. Larry comes out of the train and explains the situation to the Buffalorange before asking it to move. The Buffalorange only stares at Larry, not understanding in the least. Seeing this, Larry decides he has no choice but to move the Buffalorange by force. He tries pushing it, blowing on a trumpet, tying one of its horns with a rope and pulling it... he even tries to catapult it off the tracks! All of these attempts fail. Larry then comes up with an idea. He holds up a PBJHD and throws it, and the Buffalorange jumps off the tracks to chase it. Larry says, "Once again, a hot dog saves the day". With the Buffalorange now out of the way, Larry resumes his mission to get the train to Veggwood. This time, it starts running over rocks that are on the tracks, which causes the caboose to come loose. Larry notices, and he jumps on top of the train while holding a lasso. He manages to lasso the caboose and bring it closer to the train. However, before Larry can reattach it, the train runs over another rock, causing Larry to fall and get stuck between the caboose and the other train car. Larry is able to pick himself back up, though, and he manages to couple the caboose to the train once again. With that disaster behind him, the train continues to chug down the tracks. Soon, Larry gets to where he's having a hard time resisting the urge to pull the whistle cord. Eventually, even though he knows he shouldn't, he gives into temptation and blows the whistle. Up in a nearby mesa, Motato and his Radish bandits are napping. They're suddenly awakened when they hear the train whistle blowing. Motato and the Radish bandits look out and see the train coming down the tracks. Motato gloats to one of the Radishes about how he was wrong in thinking waiting in the desert for days wouldn't get them a train. He then claims the train will shortly be his, calling it the Motato Express. He and his Radishes ride off on their lobster steeds down the mesa, and they catch up to the train. As Motato and the Radishes ride alongside the train, the Radishes jump off their lobsters and land in the train engine behind Larry. He then asks the Radishes who they are and tells them to get off the train, but that's when Motato shows up and tells Larry he should be getting off. Larry recognizes him then, and even mentions he's wanted mashed or alive in all fifty states. Motato confirms this, then repeats his command for him to get off the train. The Radishes then jump on Larry and tie him up before throwing him out of the train. Larry asks Motato what his motive is, and Motato says that he didn't have one... other than he heard the train and wanted it, so he took it. Larry comments that that's loco, and Motato agrees, even going so far as to say it could be called a "loco-motive". He and the Radishes laugh at the joke, but Larry stares in confusion. Motato then explains to Larry that "loco" means "crazy" and "locomotive" is another word for "train", but when he sees Larry is still confused, Motato cries out in frustration, "My villainous puns are wasted on you!" Motato and the Radishes approach the train as Larry tells Motato he won't get away with this. Motato then says that this is him getting away with this before jumping into the back of the caboose. He then calls out for people to enter the train (once again calling it the "Motato Express"), then corrects himself by saying that none were invited to board it. The train pulls away afterward, leaving Larry behind on the tracks. Later, Larry is now traveling across the blazing hot desert. Larry then asks himself how he got in this mess and falls down. He imagines Pa's likeness in the sun, the likeness saying that he needs to know he can trust Larry with his property. Larry admits that he blew it and laments that Pa will never trust him again, and he wouldn't be in this mess had he obeyed Pa's command. He then decides it's time to get the train back, but then wonders how to get out of the ropes. He quickly spies the same Buffalorange from before and realizes he's found a solution. Larry approaches the Buffalorange, explaining that he's not gonna hurt him and that he just needs help geting out of the ropes. While Larry is explaining a crazy plan to get himself untied, the Buffalorange simply cuts the ropes with one of his horns, and they fall down in a pile on the ground. Larry soon notices this and thanks the Buffalorange, who gratefully licks his face. After that, Larry climbs on the Buffalorange's back and says, "Now let's get Pa's train back!" The Buffalorange then runs off down the train tracks. The train is still chugging down the tracks. Motato is now driving the train and exclaims that he's like a kid in a candy store. One of the Radishes tells Motato to look out the window. When he does so, he becomes surprised to see Larry catching up to the train while riding on the Buffalorange, and he tells the Radishes to commencing henching. Larry and the Buffalorange are now running alongside the train while Larry twirls a lasso. He throws the lasso onto the engine's smokestack and swings around the front of the train before landing on top of one of the passenger cars. The Radishes start to approach him, but Larry tells them to step aside. One of the Radishes flings a shovelful of coal at Larry, but he dodges it and the coal hits the caboose instead. Larry continues to dodge the pieces of coal until finally, Larry uses his lasso to get the shovel and a piece of coal. The Radish that had the shovel says it's not fair and demands that Larry give it back, and Larry obliges. However, he uses the shovel to fling the piece of coal at them, and when he coal breaks, it makes a smokescreen. That smokescreen distracts the Radishes and gives Larry the chance to sneak past them. Larry then gets inside the engine to confront Motato, who is upset with the "good-for-nothing third-rate cowboys" (the Radishes). He then asks if he has to do everything around here. Before Larry can finish saying to do things yourself if you want them done right, Motato pulls out his fry gun and says he never does the right thing. As he shoots French Fries at Larry, Larry is able to use his lasso to block off each of them. He then uses it to whack Motato's fry gun out of his grasp and out the engine window. This makes Motato very angry, and he jumps out at Larry, but Larry ducks, causing Motato to run into the wall instead. This ends up making him extremely dizzy, and he falls over. After Motato has been subdued, Larry throws a bucketful of coal into the boiler and turns the pressure wheel, making the train go faster. Motato regains consciousness right about then and becomes surprised to see Larry driving the train. He tells Larry to get away from the controls, but Larry tells him to find something to hold on to. Larry then pulls the speed lever, causing the train to go to top speed. This action sends Motato flying backwards all the way across the train until flying out of the caboose and landing on the train tracks afterwards. Motato can only watch as the train chugs away. Now that Motato has been thwarted, Larry decides to not mess with the train anymore and get it straight to Veggwood. As the train chugs off into the sunset, Pa's likeness appears in the sun again. Larry's imagination ends then. It turns out Larry fell asleep while holding the train. He wakes up to see Pa standing by his side and tells him the highlights of his dream. Pa is happy when he sees that Larry kept his promise. Now that he knows he can trust Larry with the train, he offers to let Larry take it for a ride, exciting the cucumber in question. Later, Larry is now happily controlling the train on the new train tracks. After Larry exclaims he loves being a train conductor, the train chugs right into the screen and back out again, taking the viewer back to the desert landscape. Larry happily rides along as the train chugs down the tracks. It goes through a tunnel and along the tracks that wind around the area before it rides off into the distance once more. Characters *Larry *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Motato Fun Facts Real-World References *The episode's plot is similar to Disney's "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" episode "The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry